El Amor es Dolor! Love is Pain!
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Firo and Claire became childhood friends after Claire saves him from a group of thugs. During their childhood days together they have encountered thugs, bullies, the ill intentions of fate and insane kidnappers. WAIT! Insane kidnappers?


**Omg! I just finished Baccano last night and am already starting a fanfic for it! What the hell am I thinking? Well anyway this will be mostly Firo and Claire centric, but our other favourites will be there too. By the way this chapter is just a prolouge and just kinda introduces the friendship of Firo and the Gandor brothers.**

**This will take place when Firo and Luck are twelve. Claire is thirteen and Keith and Berga are 14/15 ish. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baccano! If I did I would make it my personal job in life to make the anime way more popular. **

**Warning: There will be blood later on in the story. Also this is my first Baccano fanfic so I will try not to make the characters go OCC on me. Please correct me if I do. **

Prologue:

_Making New Friends_

* * *

It was rush time on the crowded streets of Manhattan. People bustled quickly to and fro, not even sparing a glance at their surroundings. Cars whizzed past on crowded roads. Life continued on, no one noticing a small brown haired kid hiding in the shadows, waiting for his next target.

The kid was young, no older than 9 or 10. He had spiky brown hair that stuck up all over the place. His eyes were a dull amber red, often mistaken for brown. His clothes were tattered and dirty. Patches covered his baggy jeans that looked one size too big for him. He wore a white t-shirt, but it was so covered in dirt it could be mistaken for grey or brown.

The kid smiled when he saw a middle aged man wearing a flashy business suit; at least flashy for the 1920's. Or to be more specific, 1922. The man was obviously loaded with a fair amount of cash. The kid swiftly launched himself into the hoard of people, blending in easily with the crowd.

He steadily began making his way behind the business man. He let a small smirk crawl onto his dirt covered face when he saw a bulky wallet hanging out of the man's back pocket. Reaching out he swiftly snatched the wallet and let himself drift back into the cover of traffic. He was gone just as swiftly as he had come.

He quickly rushed back into the cover of an abandoned alley. Looking, back to make sure no one was following him, he didn't notice a group of teenage punks until he suddenly felt himself collide with one. He fell flat on his back, wallet dropping from his hands.

The "Punk" glared down at him with bright blue eyes, which were complimented by a head full of sleeked back blonde hair. He looked about 14 or 15. "Watch it runt! Oi! Where you try'in to take me money! Here that fellows! Tis little runt was try'in to take me money!"

The kid flinched as catcalls, and yowls erupted from the men that were now surrounding him and the blonde. Obviously the blonde's goonies. "I was not and I'm not a little runt. My names Firo Prochainezo."

"Well listen 'ere _Firo_, I don't take kindly to little runts try'in to pick pocket me," The man was now smirking broadly as he reached down to pick up the fallen wallet. "Especially when I 'ave to spend 9 hours a day working just to earn enough mo-ney to support me and me little sister."

Firo snorted. He doubted the punk had ever had a steady job in his life. He then looked up glaring at the man with all his might. "Give it back, that's my wallet." He lied, well half lied. It wasn't technically his wallet, but it wasn't the blondes either.

"Your wallet? You were just the one try'in to steal my wallet from me back pocket? Now you have te guts to claim it as your own wallet?" More yowls erupted from the crowd. "Listen up fellows. I say we teach this little runt just who he t'inks he's messin wit!"

Firo suddenly felt two men grab him from behind. He began struggling, but they were much older and stronger than him. He couldn't even reach into his front pocket and grab his knife. He considered yelling for help, but who would listen? The blonde stepped forward and only one thought registered in his mind…._Oh Sh**._

* * *

Four brothers made their way down the streets of Manhattan.

"Keith! Is it true you got dumped again today?" Keith, the oldest of the brothers glared down at Claire, the youngest. Kevin was tall, gruff and didn't talk much. According to Claire the oldest brother seemed to have developed a permanent scowl. Luck agreed.

Claire was currently snickering contently. Claire was not originally part of the Gandor family, but had been adopted and now considered Keith, Berga and Luck his brothers. Claire was eccentric, sneaky and along with Luck, had a nack for getting into trouble.

Luck and Berga walked quietly behind two. Berga was the second oldest of the four. He would also become second in command of the Gandor family when he got older. Berga is strong, talkative and easily angered.

Luck was the youngest, 10 years old and considered the baby of the family. He was smart (Smarter than both his older brothers) and polite. He got good grades and knows how to manipulate people. He has social and calculative skills rare for his age. Luck was smooth, dignified and clever.

Keith aimed a punch at Claire, but Claire dodged and ran ahead. Luck sighed at their antics. Berga just continued to walk in silence. The brother's attention however was momentarily stalled as they saw Claire disappear around the corner of an alleyway. Hearing shouts they quickly ran forward.

Claire ran ahead and smirked to himself. He knew his brothers wouldn't give chase and he was free to walk the rest of the way home by himself. His attention however was diverted to a darkened alley. Claire stopped to listen to the grunts of pain that were issuing from the alleyway. Claire, being the curious person he was, decided to check it out.

Slinking into the alleyway what he saw made his blood boil. A group of kids, no older than 15 were currently gaining up on a kid about Luck's age. The kid was greatly outnumbered and looked like he was in immense pain. Claire wasn't thinking as he stepped out of the shadows and began to get the punks attention. "Oi! Lay off of him will ya?" He shouted running over to where the punks had momentarily stopped kicking the kid.

"Stop interfering with other people's business!" One of the punks shouted.

"He's just a kid. I don't know what he did to make you guys so angry, but that's no reason to beat the snot out of him! I don't know where you're from, but here in Manhattan we tend to be civilised people," Claire stated calmly, not even flinching as one of the punks stepped forward lifted him by the collar of his shirt. He braced himself for a punch but it never came.

He looked up to see Berga holding the guys arm that was still posed mid stride, ready to punch him out. Keith stood behind Berga. Looking around Claire saw Luck head over to the boy that was now lying slumped against the wall.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you let go of our little brother," Berga growled out. He looked furious, but he wasn't the only one. Keith looked like he was about to shoot the guy's head off. Claire smiled to himself as the man loosed his grip on his collar enough for Claire to slip out of it.

"Who do you think y..!" The man was cut off as Berga's fist connected with the side of his head. He stumbled back.

"I suggest you back off. Unless you want the Gandor family as your permanent enemy," Berga suggested quietly; anger barely being suppressed.

The punk seemed to splutter indignantly before his eyes widened in realization of just who he was messing with. He quickly got up and sprinted way, the rest of his "Goonies" following after him.

The brothers then turned their attention to the kid who looked like he was barely conscious. Luck was currently shaking the kid gently, hoping for some kind of response. The kid's hair was messed and his face supported multiple bruises. He clothes were patched and dirty.

Luck smiled as the kids eyes opened. The kid after seemingly registering what had just happened looked around frantically, but after deeming it safe relaxed. Luck watched as the kids eyes settled over each of the brothers in turn, before landing on him.

"Who are you?" Claire asked curiously, leaning down so he could come face to face with the kid.

"M' names Firo Prochainezo, but you can just call me Firo," The kid explained, before breaking down into a coughing fit.

"I'm Claire Stanfield. These are my older brother Keith and Berga Gandor and my younger brother Luck," Claire explained excitedly, gesturing to each brother in turn. Keith grunted, Berga waved and Luck just smiled.

Firo tilted his head thinking what an odd group they were. Claire, as if reading his mind began laughing. "By the way kid, where do you live?" Firo stared at him. No questions about what had just happened, but they were asking where he lived? After telling him the address the brothers nodded to each other as if silently agreeing on something.

Firo gasped in surprise as Berga lifted him onto his back, piggy back style. He was about to protest, but the boy named Luck, who looked about his age quickly interrupted. "It's no big deal, we live close to you anyway," He explained, as if reading his mind. Were all the brothers mind readers?

Firo gave in as the brothers and him made their way down the streets of Manhattan. The gained curious stares from passerby's, but ignored them. Firo turned to Llook at Luck who was leisurely walking beside Claire. "Thanks, you really saved me back there."

Luck dismissed him without a thought. "No problem, by the way, I know my brother already introduced me, but I'm Luck Gandor, but you can just call me Luck!" He explained cheerfully holding out his hand.

Firo smiled, grasping the hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Luck, I'm Firo Prochainezo!"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**So anyway, tell me how I did. Honestly. I need your thoughts to improve :) Flames and critiques welcome.**_

_**REVIEW :p**_


End file.
